


alone with you

by idyllicange



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Faramir had an accident in the studio; nothing major, M/M, Mild Blood, Éomer is a hockey player; Faramir is an art student in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicange/pseuds/idyllicange
Summary: Faramir has a small studio mishap, and Éomer tends to him.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [george_squashington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_squashington/gifts).



> a request from an ask meme a while ago, previously posted on tumblr [here](https://idyllicange.tumblr.com/post/618133769271099392/um-can-i-request-alone-and-its-fine-nothing-i) from george_squashington on here/kesselins on tumblr and twitter. this is part of a bigger alternate universe that i have in my head, but for now, have this.
> 
> The Lord of the Rings, and all characters and settings therein, belongs to j.r.r. tolkien.

Éomer is used to medical emergencies, though he himself is no healer. Still, it greatly concerns him when he steps into Faramir’s studio and he finds the sculptor wrapping his hand in a cloth, bloody tissues scattered around him, muttering soft curses. 

He’s frozen for a second, used to bloody noses and knuckles, used to the crimson spray against fresh white ice, but he’s not accustomed to it being here, in this warm tinted studio. He quickly steps over, tiptoeing over cords and sawdust piles, warm hands laying on Faramir’s shoulders as he tries to better see the injury. 

“What happened?” The urgency leaves his voice commanding, which he knows Faramir hates, and he winces as he tries again, deliberately softening his tone. “Faramir, what did you do?” 

The artist looks up, grey eyes watery with residual pain, or perhaps frustration. He gestures with a jerk of his chin towards the point chisel and hammer. 

“I slipped.” His words are tight, and Éomer’s hands flutter uselessly along Faramir’s shoulders. 

“Right. Uh, okay. Is there a nurse here? Do you need stitches?” He looks down to where Faramir is squeezing his hand - a finger, now that he looks at it, his thumb. 

“It’s fine – nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Just a bit of a bruise, maybe some blood, it’ll be fine. Just need to be more careful in the future.” He tries to stand, but Éomer prevents the movement. 

“What do you mean, this has happened before? And you’ve just, what, dealt with it on your own?” 

Faramir shoots him an amused look. “I don’t exactly have hospital money anymore.” 

“Yes but _I_ do, and I’d more than willingly pay for medical expenses. Come on, let me see.” Calloused fingers reach to the towel, gently pulling it away. Faramir allows this, lets him see the damage, and while it’s nothing the _artist_ is unaccustomed to it’s entirely different for Éomer to see. 

“This is…bad.” 

“It’s really not, please–” 

“Faramir.” He works to keep the urgency from hastening his tone again, and it seems to work – or at least his struggle is visible, as Faramir looks up at him without that mulish look he gets when he’s about to be stubborn as all hell. “Let me take you to a clinic. Just to make sure.” 

Faramir is silent for a long while, but eventually nods. “Alright. But–”

“And take your stuff, you’re spending the night with me. I can drop you back off here in the morning, if you wish to continue working. I’d just…feel better if you didn’t have to make it through the night one-handed.” The open, honest need to take care of Faramir bleeds through his words, and he knows he’s all but sealed it when he finally adds a, “Please” to his list of demands. 

Needless to say, Faramir returns to the captain’s home, thumb properly cared for and his every whim being doted upon. He’s only slightly uncomfortable with the attention, yet that’s only on principle; Éomer knows by now how to navigate the desires of his little artist. 


End file.
